Achievements
.Here are the Plague Inc. achievements. Standard Plagues = Standard * Plague Pro - Complete the tutorial. * Bottle Smasher - Smash a Blue cure bubble and slow down the Research Team. * Contaminated Package - Let humans spread the disease via blood transfusion. * Evolve your disease - Evolve your disease to become stronger. * Insane Bolt - Sprint to victory and set a world record by winning the game with Bacteria in under 365 days. * Olympic Spoiler - Help the Olympics go viral in the UK. (Updated to Rio after 2016's Summer Update) * Peer Pressure - Have your plague discovered after riots force a government investigation. * RMS Watch List - Get your Plague on the RMS watchlist (WHO watchlist). * STALKERs delight - Create a nuclear meltdown. * The End Plague - Win one game with any disease type and any difficulty. * Touchscreen Trash - Disrupt the iCure and stop it helping cure research. * No Brexit - Stop Britain leaving the EU. * Soft Brexit - Help Britain softly leave the EU. * Hard Brexit - Encourage Britain to have a 'hard' Brexit. * Brutal Brexit - Put Britain on the road to madness when it leaves the EU. * Unlock Virus disease type - Unlock the Virus by winning with a Bacteria on Normal or Brutal difficulty. * Unlock Fungus disease type - Unlock the Fungus by winning with a Virus on Normal or Brutal difficulty. * Unlock Parasite disease type - Unlock the Parasite by winning with a Fungus on Normal or Brutal difficulty. * Unlock Prion disease type - Unlock the Prion by winning with a Parasite on Normal or Brutal difficulty. * Unlock Nano-Virus disease type - Unlock the Nano-Virus by winning with a Prion on Normal or Brutal difficulty. * Unlock Bio-Weapon disease type - Unlock the Bio-Weapon by winning with a Nano-Virus on Normal or Brutal difficulty. * Unlock Cheats - Unlock the cheats by winning a game on Brutal for ALL disease types. * Bacteria Master - Beat Bacteria on mega-brutal difficulty. * Virus Master - Beat Virus disease type on mega-brutal difficulty. * Fungus Master - Beat Fungus disease type on mega-brutal difficulty. * Parasite Master - Beat Parasite disease type on mega-brutal difficulty. * Prion Master - Beat Prion disease type on mega-brutal difficulty. * Nano-Virus Master - Beat Nano-Virus disease type on mega-brutal difficulty. * Bioweapon Master - Beat Bio-Weapon disease type on mega-brutal difficulty. * Disease Master - Complete all disease types on mega-brutal difficulty. * The Cure Is A Lie - Inspire an anti-cure protest. |-| Symptom Combos = Combos * Brainzzzz - Discover the Walking Dead combo. * Brown Streets - Discover the Public Defecation combo. * Long Shot - Discover the Projectile Vomiting combo. * Oink oink - Discover the Swineflu combo. * Red Rain - Discover the Profuse Bleeding combo. * Uh Oh - Discover the Oops symptom combo. |-| Cheats = Cheats It should be noted that the option to earn these achievements is unlocked when the Cheats are unlocked or purchased. Cheat mode does not need to be enabled in order to earn these achievements. In fact, some (if not all) achievements are un-earnable while cheat mode is enabled. Immune Strain cheat * Patient Who? - Stop the CDC finding Patient Zero. * Plague in Space - Infect astronauts before they launch a space mission. * Chinese Nuclear Retaliation - Make the USA nuke China. * Russian Nuclear Retaliation - Make the USA nuke Russia. Lucky Dip Strain cheat *Bingo! - Win 5 times in a row on normal difficulty with the lucky dip strain enabled. *Lottery winner! - Win 5 times in a row on mega brutal difficulty with the lucky dip strain enabled. Shuffle Strain cheat *Normal Shuffle - Win 5 times in a row on normal difficulty with the shuffle strain enabled. *Mega-Brutal Shuffle - Win 5 times in a row on mega-brutal difficulty with the shuffle strain enabled. |-| Special Plagues = Neurax Worm * Assuming Direct Control - Win a game by enslaving humanity with the Neurax Worm. * Trojan Horse - Create a Trojan airplane and use it to infect a new country with the Neurax worm. * Neurax Worm Victory - Win a game with Neurax Worm on Normal Difficulty or higher. * Worm Food - Win a game by eradicating humanity with the Neurax Worm. * Neurax Master - Beat Neurax Worm disease type on mega-brutal difficulty. Necroa Virus * Flash Mob - Successfully use the Zombie Horde active ability. * I'll Be Back - Successfully use the zombie re-animate active ability. * Not Another Zombie Game - Win a game with the Necroa Virus without making a single zombie. * The Glorious Dead - Win a game with the Necroa Virus. * Who needs DEET - Avoid insect bites. * Z Com: Enemy Undead - Destroy a Z Com fortress. * Necroa Master - Beat Necroa Virus disease type on mega-brutal difficulty. Combos * Boomer - Discover the Boomer combo. * Is it a bird? - Discover the Vampire Bat combo. * Jaws - Discover the Blood in the Air combo. * Runner - Discover the Runner combo. * Spitter - Discover the Spitter combo. * Tank - Discover the Tank combo. * Tasty - Discover the Bath Time combo. * Use your head - Discover the Cranial Dispersion combo. * Walking Contradiction - Discover the Walking Contradiction combo. Chernobyl * Breathe Deep - Infect the Chernobyl research team. * Hide and Seek - Prevent link with Chernobyl exclusion zone. * Test This! - Force Chernobyl research to be put on hold. DarkWater * Big Bang - Kill the DarkWater research team. * Dead End - Stop DarkWater from discovering a Necroa Virus weakness. * Non Starter - Stop DarkWater from analyzing the Necroa Virus. Giza expedition * Getting Colder - Trick the Egyptian DNA tests. * It's a Trap! - Wipe out the Giza expedition. * Revenge of Osiris - Invalidate the knowledge of the pharaohs. PfiGlax * Due Diligence - Stop PfiGlax finding a link to the Necroa Virus. * Banana Skin - Prevent PfiGlax modifying the Necroa Virus. * Don't Ask Me - Make the PfiGlax modification project fail. Simian Flu *An Ape is for Life... - ...not Just for Christmas. *Apes. Together. Strong. - Gather 500,000 apes in a single country. *Apes will Rise! - Destroy humanity with the Simian Flu and let the apes take over. *Attack of the drones - Have a colony destroyed by a drone. *Did I mean to do that? - Reverse Simian evolution. *EvacuApe - Evade a drone attack. *ExterminApe - Scare humans into becoming hostile to apes. *Family. Future. - Create an ape colony to bring intelligent apes together. *Film Fanatic - Recreate the setting of the Dawn of the Planet of the Apes film. *Go Simian-faeces - Destroy a Gen-Sys lab. *Great EscApe - Break apes out of the primate shelter. *No Idea - Evolve 'Total Brain Death' in the first year and win. *Not Just a Pretty Face - Make every ape in the world intelligent. *Shouldn't Keep Pets - Infect every ape in the world, and then allow them all to be destroyed. *Simian Master - Beat the Simian Flu on mega-brutal difficulty. *The Future is Bright - End the game with apes and humans living together peacefully. *The Traveller - Move intelligent apes to a new country. Combos *Ape's Creed - Discover the Assassin combo. *Blind Genius - Discover the Blind Genius combo. *Do it like they do - Discover the Discovery Channel combo. *Like flies round... - Discover the Fly Magnet combo. *Not Necroa - Discover the Zombie Panic combo. *Red Ape Redemption - Discover the Red Ape Redemption combo. *Rude Awakening - Discover the Rude Awakening combo. Shadow Plague *Home Sweet Home - Set up a vampire lair. *Heart of Darkness - Send your vampire into a Blood Rage. *Batmobile - Transform vampire into a bat and fly somewhere. *Twilight Lied - Let humanity discover your vampire. *Van Helsing's Doom - Destroy a Templar Fort. *Blood Pets - Create slaves for your vampire. *Purity of the Chosen - Create a new vampire. *Luck of the Devil - Destroy a Templar fort with a near death vampire. *Vampire Master - Beat Shadow Plague on mega-brutal difficulty. *Sadomasicist - Beat Shadow Plague with no Shadow Slaves. *Count Countula - Carefully count your vampire's feeds. Combos *Dark Night - Discover the Dark Night combo. *Silent but Deadly - Discover the Silent but Deadly combo. *Dentist's Dream - Discover the Dentist's Dream combo. *Diamond Skin - Discover the Diamond Skin combo. *Uphill Ice Skating - Discover the Uphill Ice Skating combo. *Plague Dogs - Discover the Plague Dogs combo. *Mr. Universe - Discover the Mr. Universe combo. *Blood Trumps All - Discover the Blood Trumps All combo. *Evil is a point of view - Discover the Evil is a point of view combo. *Welcome to Hellmouth - Discover the Welcome to Hellmouth combo. *Carpe Jugulum - Discover the Carpe Jugulm combo. *Essential Vitamins - Discover the Essential Vitamins combo. *Bat Cave - Discover the Bat Cave combo. Shadow Pool *Rock Bottom - Consume the cavers exploring the Shadow Pool. *Chiroptophobia - Drive out cavers before sampling the Shadow Pool. *Watery Grave - Drown Templar scientists in the Shadow Pool. Dracula *Pus Explosion - Oooze pus everywhere! *Wolf Pack - Hunt down historian searching for Dracula's tomb. *I am your Father - Resurrect Count Dracula. Stonehenge *Making Amends - Help tourists repair the damage to Stonehenge. *Greyscale - Infect Stonehenge explorers. *Power Overwhelming - Consume the bones at Stonehenge. |-| Scenarios = Scenarios * Complete Artificial Organs - Score 3 biohazards in the Artificial Organs scenario. * Complete Black Death - Score 3 biohazards in the Black Death scenario. * Complete Created Equal - Score 3 biohazards in the Created Equal scenario. * Complete Frozen Virus - Score 3 biohazards in the Frozen Virus scenario. * Complete Global Warming - Score 3 biohazards in the Global Warming scenario. * Complete Golden Age - Score 3 biohazards in the Golden Age scenario. * Complete Ice Age - Score 3 biohazards in the Ice Age scenario. * Complete Mirror Earth - Score 3 biohazards in the Mirror Earth scenario. * Complete Nipah Virus - Score 3 biohazards the Nipah Virus scenario. * Complete Pirate Plague - Score 3 biohazards in the Pirate Plague scenario. * Complete Santa's Little Helper - Score 3 biohazards in the Santa's Little Helper scenario. * Complete Shut Down Everything - Score 3 biohazards in the Shut Down Everything scenario. * Complete Smallpox - Score 3 biohazards in the Smallpox scenario. * Complete Sovereign Default - Score 3 biohazards in the Sovereign Default scenario. * Complete Swine Flu - Score 3 biohazards in the Swine Flu scenario. * Complete Teleportation - Score 3 biohazards in the Teleportation scenario. * Complete Unknown Origin - Score 3 biohazards the Unknown Origin scenario. * Complete Volcanic Ash - Score 3 biohazards in the Volcanic Ash scenario. * Complete Who Cares - Score 3 biohazards in the Who Cares scenario. * Complete Xenophobia - Score 3 biohazards in the Xenophobia scenario. * Lava God - Get 3 biohazards with each disease on normal or higher in the Volcanic Ash scenario. * Mr President - Get 3 biohazards with each disease ''on normal or higher ''in the Shut Down Everything scenario. * Super Sparrow - Get 3 biohazards with each disease ''on normal or higher ''in the Pirate Plague scenario. * Complete Mad Cow Disease - Score 3 biohazards in the Mad Cow Disease scenario. * Complete Where Is Everyone - Score 3 biohazards in the Where Is Everyone scenario. * Complete Flight Club - Score 3 biohazards in the Flight Club scenario. * Complete Science Denial - Score 3 biohazards in the Science Denial scenario. * Complete Ultimate Board Games - Score 3 biohazards in the Ultimate Board Games scenario. * Filter bubble - Beat the Fake News scenario on Normal * Post-truth society - Beat the Fake News scenario on Brutal *Scenario Master - Score 3 biohazards in every official scenario. Artificial Organs *Artificial Organs (Plague Inc: Evolved only) - Score 3 biohazards with the Artificial Organs scenario. *I never asked for this - Feel the negative side of artificial organs. Frozen Virus *Who needs brains - Send humanity back to the stone age. Nipah Virus *Call PETA - Make a celebrity cry. *Contagion Cancelled - Prevent a film about your plague being made. *Who needs Science - Show the world how useful homeopathy is. Santa's Little Helper *On the Naughty List - Put humanity on Santa's naughty list. *Ultimate Christmas - Discover the Ultimate Christmas combo. Teleportation *GLaDOS Says Hi - Make a teleport attempt end in tragedy. Mad Cow Disease * Sushi Crisis - Start a Sushi Crisis in Japan Ultimate Board Games * Kind Of A Big Deal -'' Discover the Poker board game combo'' * A Colt Classic - Discover the Steeplechase board game combo * Infecting Tabletops - Discover a very familiar board game combo * Sinking Feelings - Discover the Battleship board game combo * Party Hard - Discover a compulsory enjoyment board game combo * Taking Risks -'' Discover the Risk board game combo'' * Catan You Believe It? - Discover the Settlers of Catan board game combo * Spelling Out Success - Discover the Scrabble board game combo * Killer Combo - Discover the Cluedo/Clue board game combo * Anything But Trivial - Discover the Trivial Pursuit board game combo * Welcome To The Jungle! - Discover a cursed board game combo * Plague-opoly - Discover the Monopoly board game combo * Awkward! - Discover an inappropriate board game combo Fake News * Making "heat" waves - Convince the world there is no environment crisis * Hack Job - Convince the world that the elections were rigged * Gamergate - Please don't review bomb us * Generational tension - Convince the world. Divide the world. * District 9 - Convince the world that newcomers don't belong * Independence Day - Convince the world with an otherworldly threat * Loch Ness Monster -'' Convince the world of a legend in the loch'' * Too cute to lie - Convince the world it's not feline fine * We love fact checkers - Get Fact Checked * On the fence - Tear the world in two with indecision ru:Достижения References *See http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=583661612 for details on Achievements Category:Achievements